Unexpected x Developments' Character Data
by 1angel2heart
Summary: Okay so I've decided to do some general info for the main four characters in the fic, Unexpected x Developments. This wiill give a bit more insight on their personalities. I'm posting it here for those who are not on Tumblr to see it :)
1. Info on Main Characters

**A/N:** I will update this from time to time to add more information to the characters' Bios as the story progresses. If you see characters here that you haven't met yet, they will appear soon. I tried not to give too many spoilers =.=

Oh and for the Guest who mentioned that the ages might be wrong, this story is set one year after the current events in the manga where

Name •Age Then •Age Now

Gon •14-15 •15-16

Killua •14-15 •15-16

Illumi •26 •27

Hisoka •30 •31

Thanks for your comment!

* * *

 **NAME** : Hisoka

 **Profession** : Hunter, Magician

 **Nen** : Transmuter

 **Age** : 30-31

 **Bio** : Once perpetually bored and disappointed by his inability to meet up with Kuroro after the man regained his Nen, Hisoka is now travelling with the young hunter Gon Freecs. Initially he'd forced him to stay at his side with the hopes of winning his trust. His intention was to win Gon over so that he'd surrender his body to him; but little by little Gon's charm grew on him and eventually Hisoka finds himself realizing why he'd always been fiercely protective and posessive of the young man in the past.

Gon's brash, unpredictable personality suited his fickle, dangerous personna and where once he intended to discard him after using him, he finds himself now enjoying his company. But there is something dark looming in the background, something from Hisoka's mysterious past that threatens to change everything that both he and Gon have come to know. Will Hisoka allow that to happen? And what connection does that have to Illumi and Killua?

XXX

 **NAME** : Gon

 **Profession** : Hunter

Age: 15-16

 **Bio** :

A loyal friend, Gon Freecs, son of Archaeological Hunter Ging Freecs would do his best to help out those around him and would even go as far as to sacrifice his life for a special friend. He is the best friend of Killua Zoldyck, who, aware of his friend's tendency to be a thrill seeker, fiercely protects him.

Despite this, Gon is very stubborn and having always been attracted to and enticed by danger, becomes enamored with the dangerous, unpredictable Hisoka - a mysterious, fearful man who he is sure none of his friends would approve of. And instead of running away when he is easily able to escape him, Gon continues to keep his company at the risk of his friends finding out the full extent of their relationship. Is it simply Stockholm's syndrome or is Gon starting to fall in love with him? And without his Nen, what value does Hisoka see in taking Gon along with him on this dangerous mission? What are his intentions?

XXX

 **NAME** : Illumi

 **Profession** : Assassin, Hunter

 **Age** : 26-27

 **Bio** : Skilled assassin from the Zoldyck family and Killua's eldest brother, he shares a somewhat friendly relationship with Hisoka who is also his ex-boyfriend. Illumi, as Killua's eldest brother once held the responsibility of supervising his training, homeschooling him and taking on disciplinarian duties. He took this responsibility seriously, harshly testing, training and disciplining him much more than any of his other siblings in an effort to turn Killua into the type of heir the Zoldycks needed.

All of this, as well as the fact that Illumi once threatened Gon and Alluka has left Killua embittered toward him. Illumi does not let that discourage him though, taking advantage of the fact that Killua had agreed to travel with him, to get closer to him now that he no longer has the responsibility of acting as his teacher or disciplinarian. But Illumi has always favored Killua and now as he tries to win over Killua's trust, it's obvious that his intentions are romantic in nature even though they are related. How will Killua respond when he learns of this? And what secrets are lurking in Illumi's past that not even he knows of?

XXX

 **NAME** : Killua

 **Profession** : Assassin, Hunter

 **Age** : 15-16

 **Bio** : Heir to the Zoldyck family of assassins and an extremely skilled assassin himself, Killua is the best friend of Gon Freecs and second younger brother of Illumi Zoldyck. He spent a year away from his best friend to travel with his sister Alluka. After that year apart, he's reunited with his friend and though excited to finally be back together again, he senses that Gon is hiding something from him and seeks to learn the truth.

Meanwhile, he's in York Shin with his older brother Illumi Zoldyck on a job he accepted only because the individual in question posed a major threat to the citizenry there. While staying with his brother in their apartment awaiting the instructions from their employer to carry out the job, he realizes that Illumi is not reacting the way that he anticipated him to. Instead of proving to be fake and villainous as he's always seen him, his brother is giving him more reasons to trust him and less to hate him. What will Killua do now that he's beginning to feel less apathetic towards Illumi?

XXX


	2. Info on Side Characters

SIDE CHARACTERS:

 **NAME:** Clara

 **Profession:** Receptionist, Beichitaku Hotel

 **Age:** 25

 **Bio:** Clara is the receptionist at Beichitaku Hotel. She works hard but is usually unlucky enough to be at the center of strange happenings at the hotel.

XXX

 **NAME:** Laura

 **Profession:** Waitress, D' Pastry Shoppe

 **Age:** 26

 **Bio:** Laura is the super friendly waitress who appears from time to time whenever Gon x Hisoka visit the pastry shop. She has excellent recall and easily can remember the favorite orders of her regular customers. She is a major yaoi fangirl..

XXX

 **NAME:** Yoko Hayashi

 **Profession:** Reporter, Channel 7 News

 **Age:** 29

 **Bio:** Intensely curious by nature, the profession of journalism suits Yoko well. She is a story chaser, always first on the scene for major events with her camera crew, ready to report live. She can also be seen giving live news commentaries. Her name Yoko is Japanese for "foreign child".

XXX

 **NAME:** Mr. Wakahisa

 **Profession:**?

 **Age:**?

 **Bio:** A mysterious character who is Illumi and Killua's employer and the reason they're in York Shin. He has information that not even the police has on the serial killer and has hired them to assassinate the person responsible claiming that he has been personally affected by this case. They know nothing of him other than his surname and receive updates on the case via phone calls and emails only. The surname Wakahisa is Japanese for "forever young" and comes from _waka_ "young" and _hisa_ "longevity, ancient".

 **NAME:** Arashi Hashira

 **Profession:** CEO

 **Age:**?

 **Bio:** CEO and collector, he loves collecting rare archeological items. As a result, he can be seen attending many exclusive auctions in an attempt to keep building his vast collection. A firm and sometimes cruel boss, his staff knows how to get the job done and are highly efficient yet somewhat fearful of him. The given name Arashi is Japanese for "storm" and Hashira means "pillar", "post" or "support".

 **NAME:** Dawn Weekes

 **Profession:** Administrative Secretary

 **Age:** 33

 **Bio:** Currently working as Arashi's new assistant, Dawn is a qualified archaeologist but in her opinion, that career is in the past - along with all the secrets she claims are part of another life. These days she uses her knowledge as a hobby to appraise items at various auctions whenever she has the time.

 **NAME:** Nick Takahashi

 **Profession:** Investigator

 **Age:** 34

 **Bio:  
** Works with the local police. Recently transferred to YorkShin. He is also Dawn's best friend and sense of reason whenever she acts recklessly but unfortunately, Dawn never listens to him. To those he interacts with on the job, he is a diligent worker and even though his blue-streaked hair makes him stand out, he is not to be taken lightly.


End file.
